


My Heart In Your Hands

by shan_love



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Red Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan_love/pseuds/shan_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d meant to offer her condolences, to offer her a shoulder and a kind word. To lessen the pain, the guilt, she knew she must be feeling. <br/>After all, who knew better than she the agony of having your loved ones’, especially your own mothers’, blood on your hands? </p><p>Established Red Queen. One shot; set just after the events of 'The Miller's Daughter'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you guys know the drill by now; I own nothing but the idea, yada, yada, please don't sue me.

For the most part, Storybrooke was, and had always been, a quiet town. Picturesque in its’ own quaint little way, peaceful, some might even go so far as to call it ‘dull’. Or, at least, it used to be. That was all before Emma Swan had swept into town in her rickety yellow bug, before the curse had been broken and everything and everyone had regained their minds, and themselves, in the process. Before magic, courtesy of the conniving imp that was Rumplestiltskin, had been brought to town; long before Cora had arrived, her little boy Hook in tow, before Archie had been ‘killed’ and Regina so quickly blamed. And, in most recent events, before a certain werewolf had torn her way up Mifflin Street with what seemed to be every intention of knocking on a certain former mayors and once again evil – if not (yet) a queens – front door.

And yet, despite the nearly palpable anxiousness which seemed to ooze from her very pores, her steps slowed dramatically as she made her way up the front walk, leaving Ruby – or was it Red now? Not even _she_ was sure – to traverse the last few feet at a snail’s pace. Likewise, when she finally reached her destination, her first raps upon the hardwood were soft, almost hesitant, as though she wasn’t sure whether or not she was permitted to knock at all. “Regina? You there? It’s me, er, Ruby?” she cringed slightly, only remembering too late how unnecessary the announcement of her identity would be. 

“I know what I said after Jimin- er, Archie, but…but when I heard what happened I just…” she trailed off, swallowing hard against the lump forming in her throat, “I’m sure you don’t wanna talk to me or…or anyone else for that matter but I…I’d really like to see you, talk to you, even if it’s only for a minute.”

She continued knocking, her concern mounting when there was no answer. She couldn’t have missed her; she was almost sure of it. The moment she’d gotten the story from Charming, er, James, no, _David_ – argh, _whatever_ the hell his name was these days – she’d raced over, unable to even _look_ in Snow’s direction as she stormed away, legs propelling her toward Mills’ Manor with unwavering focus. Still, she paused long enough to take a deep breath through her nose, her senses reaching out to inspect every inch of the house. The wolf all but howled its joy as it latched onto Regina’s scent, the concentration of it assuring her the former mayor was, in fact, safely tucked away inside, though exactly how ‘safely’ she was so remained to be seen.

“Regina?” she called again, already raising her hand so as to begin its onslaught anew, “Look, I know you might not wanna talk to me but you…you _really_ shouldn’t be alone right now. Please open the door.”

As the minutes ticked away and her soft cries and even softer raps went unheeded, she redoubled her efforts again and again, until there was naught to be heard on the whole of the street but the distinct sound of flesh connecting solidly with wood.

Under normal circumstances, the ruckus would have inspired a flood of frenzied calls to the Sheriff’s station from concerned neighbors, each in search of a speedy resolution and, if there was time, which there always was, maybe a _little_ gossip. But, since the circumstances were long since confirmed to be anything _but_ normal – not to mention the fact that the bulk of Storybrooke’s citizens had gone out of _their_ way to stay _out_ of Regina’s – no such calls were made.

Instead, the banging continued, the jolting barrage of fists on hardwood now joined by fierce, echoing cries. “Regina?! Come _on_ , Regina!” there was a distinct note of anxiousness in her tone now, a wildness in her eyes that, had there been anyone within shouting distance of Mills’ Manor, would have promptly rendered them both speechless and wide-eyed. For who among them had previously entertained the notion that _anyone_ should, could, or would show such unquestionable _concern_ for their resident Evil Queen?

Temper flaring, Ruby growled lowly as her eyes flitted back and forth between their natural forest green and equally _un_ natural wolven gold. “Look, I _know_ you’re there; I can smell you for gods’ sake! Just open the damned door!” her speech, now clearly laced with irritation, was harsh even to her own ears. However, the overwhelming tone of her voice – and her actions – was one of fear, of desperation, and it was that which bade her carry on her seemingly relentless assault on the hardwood, leaving a messy trail of blood as the skin of her hands was ripped away with the force of her blows.

But, when her continued efforts yielded nothing but bloodied, stinging hands she uttered a desperate cry, the sound emerging from between her lips in the form of a high-pitched, and nearly feral, whine. Palms falling flat against the door and chest heaving with exertion, she rested her forehead against the wood as she fought to regain her breath. “Regina, please, _please_ , talk to me,” she pleaded, her voice thick with sincerity, “You don’t have to come outside, you don’t even have to open the door! Just… _gods_ , just let me know you’re okay. _Please_ ,” she called, her voice hitching dangerously, “I’m beggin’ you, just…let me know you’re alright.”

That’s when she felt it; a surge of energy on the other side of the wooden barrier, powerful enough to make her shiver and causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand at attention. She knew she shouldn’t have been surprised, knew she’d been using since Archie’s ‘murder’; Snow had been all too pleased to tell her _that_. But, after all she’d been through, Ruby couldn’t find it in herself to blame her for falling back into old habits. It wasn’t as though she’d had anyone there to catch her. That _she’d_ been there to catch her.

Still, as the door slowly opened, a smile fought its way onto her features despite, or perhaps because of, her warring emotions, “Regin-”

A flick of her wrist was all it took. The simple gesture or, more accurately, the magic behind it, pulled her inside while a second, done with just as little effort, forced her to the wall. Breath pushed from her body and her head spinning from her less than gentle introduction to the mansions’ interior, she attempted to raise a hand to her now-aching head only to find she couldn’t move; her entire body anchored a foot off the floor by invisible bonds.

The wolf howled in protest, its’ animal instincts reacting to the threat immediately, causing her to snarl and thrash against the bindings even though her rational human mind knew it useless. Painfully long minutes passed before the wolf grudgingly accepted its defeat, allowing Ruby to slump against her bonds and, finally, find herself face-to-face with the very woman she’d been so anxious to see.

“Regina?” she whispered, the name she knew so well emerging in the form of a question without her consent. She’d never seen the former mayor so unkempt, so…unraveled. Rumpled clothes and innumerable strands of inky dark hair helped to form a messy border that cut around, and through, her typically pristine countenance while her mouth was set in a sneer so vicious it nearly took her breath away. And, gods’ help her, that wasn’t even the worst of it.

It was her eyes that stopped Ruby cold, breath snagging on the sides of her too tight throat. Her gaze had always been dark, their mahogany depths home to countless secret sorrows, most of whose origins the werewolf could only guess. But this…this was different. Whoever the person looking back at her was, she _wasn’t_ Regina; she wasn’t even the Evil Queen. This unknown woman, who bore a stare colder than that of Death itself, was a daughter mourning a mother she herself had been tricked into killing. And, thanks to that horrible truth, she was now the single most dangerous creature in this – in _any_ – world.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded as she advanced on her, her words sharper than a knife and at least twice as deadly, “Come to finish the job your _precious_ Snow White started? I warn you, dog; the family Mills will not go out with a _whimper._ ”

She gaped at her, never having heard such an icy tone directed at her before. Not from Regina, at least. _Never_ from her, “I-I wouldn’t…you _know_ I-”

“Or is there something else you wanted?” she continued, heedless of her attempt to speak. It wasn’t like being ignored, the waitress was all too familiar with _that_ feeling. No, this was like she hadn’t been heard at all.

And, for a reason she couldn’t quite identify, the slight distinction absolutely terrified her.

“Oh, I see it now. You think me _vulnerable_ ,” Regina crooned, the word spoken with obvious distaste, “You’ve come to take advantage of my grief and satisfy your more...animalistic desires.”

Her cheeks flushed scarlet with the force of her indignation, “I would _nev_ -”

She smirked, full lips curling upwards in a savage grin, “You certainly didn’t waste any time, my dear,” she took a step towards her, reaching out a well-manicured finger to caress Ruby’s cheek, the gesture a mockery of the intimacy they had come to share before and – perhaps especially since – the curse had broken. “But I suppose you didn’t want to risk missing your chance; I’m sure their _majesties_ will try and end me before the sun sets.”

Once upon a time, hell, just a few _hours_ ago, her first instinct would have been to defend the woman who had been her truest friend, her only family, for what felt like countless lifetimes. But now, seeing Regina like this on top of knowing what she’d done, what Snow had _made_ her do…she couldn’t find it in herself to defend a murderer _or_ her accomplices. “Regina, I came here for _you_ ,” she began, her voice soft, entreating even, but undoubtedly sincere, “To see if you were alright, if you needed…if you _wanted_ to talk.”

She scoffed, dismissing her words as though they were somehow _less_ than uninteresting, “Come now, little Red, don’t lie to me. We’re beyond that, you and I.” The smile she offered her then was all teeth, the expression feral in ways not even Ruby’s own could compare with. Not until wolf’s time, at least. Maybe not even then. “Besides, you always were a _terrible_ liar.”

“Yeah, I am,” she agreed, “And that’s how you _know_ I’m telling the truth.” She attempted to wet her lips, nerves showing themselves in the form of a parched tongue, “I came because I was worried about you. When I heard what Snow did-”

That stopped her, a flicker of clarity running through dark eyes and causing the raven-haired woman to pause. It was only a moment, and barely even that, but it was enough for the hopeful fire in Ruby’s chest to begin burning once more. She was still in there, her Regina, drowning beneath the raging seas of anger and grief. All she had to do, was reach her.

Still, as fiery lavender eyes rose to meet her own, she couldn’t help but swallow and offer a prayer to any and all gods listening that she managed to reach her in time to save not only herself but everyone in Storybrooke, especially the woman before her, the one who’d needed saving far longer than the rest of them.

“Ah, so _that’s_ your game,” she spat, her anger returning tenfold, “Pretend to be on my side and shorten the knife needed to finish the job. An excellent tactic, my dear,” she leaned in close, her breath caressing Ruby’s jaw in a way that, not too long ago, made her pulse quicken with something completely unrelated to fear. “Though I’m afraid I’m far too smart for it.”

“Gods damn it, Regina, I didn’t come here to hurt you,” she said, the honesty of her words colored with frustration, “I _came_ to apologize.” She blinked. That wasn’t what she’d meant to say, was it? She’d meant to offer her condolences, to offer her a shoulder and a kind word. To lessen the pain, the guilt, she knew she must be feeling. After all, who knew better than she the agony of having your loved ones’, especially your own _mothers’_ , blood on your hands?

But…maybe she _had_ come for something else as well. To apologize for ever leaving her side, for leaving her vulnerable to Cora’s, and later Snow’s, manipulations. For leaving her at all, which was easily one of the worst – if not _the_ worst – decisions she’d ever made.

As the true reality of her purpose settled over her, she couldn’t help but shake her head. Maybe she was a better liar than anyone thought; she’d certainly pulled the wool over her own eyes easily enough.

Regina, heedless of her inner monologue, cocked her head to the side slightly, as though not understanding what she’d said. Though, she reasoned, it wasn’t likely she heard the phrase often. “And what are you apologizing for, little Red? After all, you’ve written so _many_ sins…” She turned slightly, her inscrutable stare lingering on the second floor landing, beyond which her own bedroom lay. And, though she made no direct mention of it, her implication was more than clear enough to make Ruby swallow guiltily.

“About what happened, with Archie,” she began, meeting her eyes as she faced her once more, “I’m so sorry for not believing you. But I…I saw you fighting on the dock and then you went into his office that same night…and when they found his body, I didn’t…I never thought it could be someone else,” she admitted mournfully, hanging her head in shame because, despite what she’d seen, she should’ve _known_ it wasn’t Regina, not really. She should have listened to the wolf, its instincts had been all but _screaming_ that she was innocent but she hadn’t believed…she’d thought herself ensorcelled, fooled by a chocolate stare and a rarely seen, but unquestionably breathtaking, smile. Or, perhaps, she _wanted_ to have been. To have all her choices, everything they’d said and done, taken out of her hands. To clear herself of guilt she had no business bearing.  

“That’s just it, isn’t it? You _didn’t_ think; none of you peasants ever _think_ ,” Regina snarled, interrupting her thoughts with nary a hint of hesitation or concern, “I had _no_ quarrel with the cricket. He was _helping_ me; he’s the only one who _ever_ …” she trailed off, voice suddenly quiet as if she was questioning the validity of the statement she had almost, though not quite, spoken. Was she remembering the times she had been there for her, to offer a kind word or even just a smile at the end of a particularly demanding day?

She couldn’t hold back the quiet whimper that slipped between her lips, the sound pulling Regina’s eyes from where they’d fallen to the floor and forcing her features to harden, “You believed _Gold_ of all people. Magic offered by the true master of the curse and the memories of a _dog_ ,” the comment wasn’t even directed at her but the word itself was spat with so much hatred, so much bitterness, that Ruby couldn’t help but flinch. Even if it _had_ been directed at her, it would have hurt far less than the wounded look on her face, “Were taken over my _word._ ”

Her head hung impossibly low, body sagging guiltily against her bindings. Because it was true, every anger-fueled word of it. They’d been so quick to condemn her, to once again cast her in the role of Snow’s ‘Evil Queen’, that they abandoned her when she needed them most. Just like Cora had known they would. “I know, Regina. And I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry,” _Gods_ , how she meant it. She’s do anything, _everything_ , to lessen the pain in that achingly familiar mahogany gaze.

She scoffed, “Of course you’re sorry now. And soon…soon you’ll _all_ be sorry,” she promised, the wicked gleam in her now violet eyes combined with a sudden influx of magic made Ruby’s heart accelerate dangerously within the confines of her chest.

“That’s not all I’m sorry for,” she blurted out.

Regina glanced up at her, face the picture of mad indifference, “Oh?” she asked, a single darkened brow arching in accompaniment of the question, “Do continue, dear; never let it be said I deprived someone of their last words.”

Ruby swallowed, “I’m sorry…” she took a breath, mentally preparing herself for the backlash which was sure to follow but unable to stop herself from continuing. For, if these were to be her last moments, her last words, she wanted them to be true. She owed Regina that much…and so _very_ much more.

 “I’m sorry about Cora.”

The moment the former Queen of Hearts’ name fell from her lips, Regina’s mouth curled into a vicious snarl and the scent of magic became almost overwhelming in its’ potency. “How _dare_ you say my mother’s name!” she spat, all but slamming her hands against the wall as she lunged at her, “I should _tear_ your heart out for your insolence!” she raged, “I could leave it on her doorstep so she’ll _finally_ understand what it’s like to have someone you love _ripped_ away,” She wrapped her hand tight around Ruby’s throat as she leaned in, the height difference – something only exacerbated by her own distance from the ground and Regina’s lack of heels – doing nothing to lessen the severity of the threat, “Or maybe I’ll just add it to my collection; after all…I’ve _always_ wanted a pet wolf.”

Though the comment combined with the sudden lack of oxygen made the wolf’s hackles rise and a growl fight its’ way up the back of her throat, she tried to keep her voice as even as possible, “You want my heart? “ she gasped, the sound of her pulse as it played it’s adrenaline-fueled beat against the palm of her (former?) lovers’ hand unnaturally loud in her ears, “Take it.”

She balked, fingers loosening their hold as chocolate hues glinted just behind violet fire, “What did you say?” she asked and her words, though spoken scarcely above a whisper, were nearly dripping with incredulousness.

Ruby blinked, the answer hitting her as soundly as a slap to the face. That was it; _that_ was the way to bring her back. That, this, _them_ , their feelings for one another. Love was _strength_ and the only thing in their world – in _any_ world – stronger than magic.

“Take it,” she urged, straining against her bonds as she leaned into her hold as much as she was able, “Lock it in a vault somewhere or crush it into dust; it doesn’t matter. Either way, I won’t fight you. If you want my heart, Regina,” she continued, meeting her eyes, “It’s yours.”

A beat of stunned silence, a single beat, in which Ruby could feel her palms slicken and her pulse skip a step in its relentless rhythm. This was a gamble, she knew. There was a chance, a good chance, Regina really _would_ tear out the offending organ and turn it to powder right in front of her. But there was _also_ a chance she’d stop, that she’d get through to her, that twenty-eight (give or take) years of loving, in one form or another, would prove strong enough to save them both.

It was a risk but, for Regina, one she was more than willing to take.

 “You think I won’t?” she snarled, or tried too. The statement came out desperate, far more akin to a plea than the threat it was intended to be.

The werewolf shrugged slightly, as much as she could with the bindings in place, the picture of nonchalance despite the erratic hammering of her heart. “It doesn’t matter. Whether you take it or not, it’s still yours,” she said, urging her to see the truth in her expression and declaration both, “It’s always been yours.”

Regina shook her head and took a step backwards, fingers hesitating on the pale column of her throat before falling away completely, “The _second_ I let you go…”

“I’ll still be right here,” she assured her as she strained against her bonds. But for the first time since her less than hospitable welcome, she did so not in an effort to free herself from her impromptu captor but to be closer to her, to feel the heat of her skin, to hold her in her arms while she loosed her every tear…“I won’t leave you.”

 “You already left me once,” she reminded her, her voice hitching traitorously.

“And it was the worst mistake I ever made,” Ruby countered, “One I have _no_ intention of repeating,” she continued, the words ranking among the most honest she’d ever spoken.

“Don’t say that,” she pleaded, “ _Please_ don’t say that. They…everyone _always_ leaves me.”

“Regina, I-”

“ _No_ ,” she said, shaking her head sharply, “I don’t want to hear your lies.”

“They’re not lies,” she murmured, the entreaty as soft as a caress, “I meant – I _mean_ – every word of it; I’m a terrible liar, remember?”

“I don’t…I don’t know anything anymore,” Regina despaired, her eyes flickering back to normal, the darkened hue doing little to conceal the shimmer of tears.

“You _know_ me, Regina,” she corrected her softly, “You. Know. _Me_.”

“Don’t patronize me!” she snapped, eyes flashing a near-blindingly brilliant shade of lavender before returning to their natural mahogany.

She took a full step back, her face suddenly drawn and pale with fear, “…Red?” she asked, her voice small. almost childlike, as she took in the scene with wet eyes.

“Regina,” she breathed, a wave of relief-induced ecstasy washing over her unabated. She’d done it; she’d reached her, thank the gods.

As a slight wave of her hand dispersed the bonds and caused Ruby to drop from her ‘perch’ with a surprised, and admittedly undignified, yelp, it was only her other nature that prevented her from landing on the floor in an ungraceful heap. Still, she was grateful for the steadying hand Regina placed on her arm and couldn’t help the muted whine that drug itself from between her lips when she pulled away.  

The pair was silent for several long moments then, neither of them doing anything besides stare at the other.

For Regina’s part, she seemed unsure, almost afraid, as if the second she looked away, the other woman would disappear. Her eyes traced the contours of her face with painstaking precision, not unlike she was committing the sight to memory or, perhaps, _comparing_ it, to see if it measured up in a way even the most advanced magic couldn’t replicate.

For Ruby’s, she simply couldn’t find it in herself to tear her gaze away from the woman she loved. She who, despite her uncharacteristically messy hair and wrinkled clothes, was altogether _there_ , something she couldn’t have honestly said a few minutes before.

It didn’t help that, now the immediate threat had passed, the wolf all but _demanded_ she take her, mark her, claim her as hers and hers alone once more, but Ruby held back, understanding that she needed to give her the space to come to her in her own time, if she would come at all. She’d hurt Regina badly and, if her own happiness was the price she needed to pay for the mistake, then she’d pay it. A hundred times over, if that was what it took to keep her standing there, whole and _safe_ before her. As far as she was concerned, from now on, whatever happened or didn’t happen between them was _entirely_ up to her.

Because, with everything she’d been through, there was nothing in the world Regina deserved more than having a real choice.

Regina’s gaze lowered slowly, clearly accessing her for damage, before locking on her hands, the whole of them bloodied and raw, “Did I…” she trailed off, swallowing hard, “Tell me I didn’t hurt you,” she near-pleaded, wrapping her arms tight around her middle as though even the idea of having hurt her made her feel sick.

“Regina, no,” she crooned, gathering her into her arms slowly, as though afraid she’d shatter at the slightest touch, “ _I_ did this; you didn’t hurt anyone, I swear.”

“Thanks the gods,” she breathed, eyelids fluttering shut as she allowed herself to revel, however briefly, in the modicum of comfort the realization brought her, “I didn’t mea-”

“I know,” she soothed, “It’s ok; it doesn’t matter now.”

“I’m sor-”

“I’m the one who should be sorry,” she murmured into her hair, “It’s not enough – it’ll never be enough – but I mean it, Regina. I’m so _so_ sorry. For everything.”

She whimpered softly and Ruby tried to pull away, afraid she’d hurt her. But Regina was grappled to her like a second skin and, after a moment, she stopped trying.

“Regina?” she began slowly, “Are you-”

“It _hurts_ ,” she said, her voice breaking, “I’d almost forgotten how much.”

“What does?” she asked, worried she had managed to injure herself before she’d gotten through to her. How long did it take for her to wheedle the story out of David? How long had it taken her to get there? How long had she spent banging on the door before she’d gotten her to answer?

“The pain, the _hate_ ,” she groaned, “I can feel it, even now… _slithering_ inside of me, festering like a disease,” she whimpered again, her voice so full of distress it pulled a sympathetic whine from her own throat, “The things it could make me do…” The scent of magic filled the air and Ruby automatically tightened her hold.

“You can fight it, you _have_ to fight it,” she said fiercely, knowing what would happen to her Regina, never mind herself, if she truly gave into the darkness, “It’s hard and it hurts but you _can_."

“Red, I,” she gasped, “I don’t _know_ if I can, if I even _want_ to.”

She whimpered under her breath, hating to see her so hesitant, so broken and unsure; it was just…so unlike the Regina she’d come to know. There’d been moments, perhaps, glimpses of the woman beneath the royal/mayoral mask, the woman she could’ve been – would’ve been – had things been different. But this…this was _so much_ more than that. This was all encompassing and terrifying and heart wrenching but, more than anything else, it made her want to help, to fight as hard as she could to make sure she never felt this way again. That, the next time the _real_ Regina showed herself, it wouldn’t be in sadness. “Let me _help_ you, Regina,” she urged, “We’ll do it together.”

“Don’t presume to-!” she snapped, cutting herself off as she pulled from her embrace. For a frightening instant her eyes glowed a sickeningly sinister shade of violet but she forced it away, all but swaying in place with the effort it took. “I-I’m sorry, Red. It’s just…” she shuddered slightly, tears flooding her eyes and threatening to overtake her, “It’s jus-”

A sob rose up, interrupting her words, and, without hesitation, Ruby pulled her into her arms once more, all but encircling Regina’s body with her own as they sank onto the sofa. “Shh, it’s alright,” she whispered, her arms tight around her, “It’s alright,”

“I…I can’t believe she’s _gone_ ,” she sobbed, her tears soaking into the fabric of her shirt, each one of them like a knife to Ruby’s insides.

“I know, baby,” she soothed, the endearment falling from her lips without a second thought as her hands ran up and down her back, “It’s ok; just let it out.”

“But she…she’s _really_ …”

“It’s _ok_ , Regina; it’ll all be ok, I promise,” she pressed a kiss to raven-hair, hands never stopping their calming motions as she did so.

Bodies entwined so tightly it was nearly impossible to tell where one ended and the other began, that was the way they stayed, even after Regina’s cheeks had long since dried and the sun had sunk low on the distant horizon. And, even when they pulled apart, neither moved far, fingers ghosting over one another and knee’s knocking in an endless dance of comfort and reassurance. _‘It’s alright,’_ they said, _‘I’m still here. I’ll **always** be here.’_

Ruby wasn’t sure when Regina began to speak, her words soft and, at times, halting, but she listened with rapt attention as the life of the millers granddaughter was lain out before her in all its grizzled glory. She’d known parts of the tale but those had been colored – the origins of ‘villains’ often were – and, even if they hadn’t been, they’d spoken only of the Evil Queen and never, _never_ of Regina.

“…and there was a moment…a moment where I saw everything that could’ve been. And she told me…she said I was _enough_ ,” her voice broke and she looked away, eyes once again flooded with tears.

As a single tear broke free of its brothers to stain an olive-toned cheek, Ruby’s hand rose to wipe it away, thumb hesitating on an undeniably royal cheekbone. “I…I wish I could take the pain away,” she whispered, looking up at her through a forest of lashes that did nothing to diminish the honesty of her statement, “That I could make this easier for you, somehow.”

Regina swallowed, eyes lingering on hers before dropping to the hardwood below her stocking-clad feet, “…you already have,” she admitted quietly before clearing her throat and forcing herself to stand, hands smoothing the wrinkles in her slacks in a sudden burst of nervousness. “Will you…will you stay? Just for tonight?” she asked, her tone so vulnerable, so broken, it tore at Ruby’s heart.

“Say the word, Regina,” she began, reaching out to capture her hand and entwine it with her own, “And I’ll stay forever.”


End file.
